


[podfic] They come to life when you're not looking

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [44]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Badass Inanimate Objects, Crack, Dolls, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: AU where they are all dolls on a toyshop shelf, but they still work as a team. Humorfic and, obviously, CRACK.
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] They come to life when you're not looking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They come to life when you're not looking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535151) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



****Title:** [They come to life when you're not looking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/535151) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/profile)[storiesfortravellers](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Leverage

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:05:31

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/45%20\(Lev\)%20_They%20come%20to%20life%20when%20you're%20not%20looking_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
